merlfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Quest Classes
Alright! So you have started the creation of your very own character and would like to choose a character class to define your occupation. Remember, when you choose your character's class, you are not bound by that class alone. As you progress through your character's adventure, you may start gaining traits from other classifications. When you do this, you are basically creating your very own multi-talented class of your very own! Neat, huh? Check out what we have to offer, and if you have any classes that we do not have, please feel free to suggest your very own! Remember that if your custom class is found to be too powerful or breaks any other rules, we may deny its official creation. Still, never hurts to try! Augurers The most basic kind of wizard there is. Can manipulate most of the basic elements, but they can only truly specialize in one. Standard wizard stats (weak against physical attacks/strong resistance towards other magic, etc.) Bards Musical magic users and fighters. Using songs and music, they are able to affect the area around them in some way. The better their magical instrument, the stronger effect they will have on their targeted area. They can also strengthen and/or heal their comrades during battle. Bards are entertainers, and thus use charisma as a power source for their magical songs. Clerics Like druids, they specialize in healing, but they focus on 'modern' methods using traditional magic. Have a stronger inclination towards knowledge as well. Paladins are Clerics who have taken up the warrior path along with their studies in the magic. Druids Augurers who specialize in healing, but use the power of nature and various, more traditional 'witch'/'homebrewn' methods to achieve it. Beastmasters are a subclass of druids who use their magic nature in order to charm beasts to come to their aid. Engineers Engineers are less inclined to magic and are more adept in the mechanical, typically clockwork technology. They are physically weaker than most other magically-challenged classes, but are more adaptable and better with strategic use of resources. They usually rely on their own ingenuity to succeed. Grimoire Hunters Specialized wizards, if you were. Are much less strong than augurers in magic, but make up for it with higher physical and combat-related stats. Mix of a augerer and a rogue, specifically. Have an ability that allows them to detect strong points of magical energy where grimoires might appear. Necromancers Augurers who use their abilities to effect the dead. Can raise small squads or even armies of undead. The farther from a human the corpses get the harder it is to reanimate and control them. Death Knights are warriors of death who have taken up the ways of a fighter and employ both in their tactics of combat. Rangers Masters of the wilderness and trackers of all kinds. Rangers are normally efficient in the art of the bow and arrow, especially for hunting. Though they are somewhat adept in some healing magic and nature, they are very often loners of the forest and prefer the company of their animal companions. Rogue Thieves, scoundrels, and assassins all go under the same name. The rogue is a master of stealth, and disguise. They normally wield a dagger or in some cases, a crossbow of some sort. They are known for their cunning and unscrupulous ways. As such they almost always have trouble with being trusted, or trusting anyone. Sage A prestige class of Augurers and Warriors. This is not a starting class, as it is a wizard type class that is proficient in both weapons and magic. Unlike Paladins or Death Knights, Sages are more of a wide variety of magic and can train into any weapon of their choosing. This class can only be obtained through experience. Warriors Fighters and followers of the sword's path. They specialize in all types of weapons, mostly of melee. They shape their bodies into tools of battle, and normally make a living as mercenaries or bountyhunters. Knights are a subclass of Warriors, these are warriors who devote their swords to their rightful king, and ride into battle under their kingdom's banner. Berserker A subclass under warrior which specializes in rage, Berserkers are somewhat a mix between Gladiators, and Rogues, having a higher attack and speed than both, forsaking defense and health, as well as magical power. They are known for not wearing heavy armor at all, and utilizing giant weapons (for the most part). They have the ability to cultivate their rage, which leaves them open to attacks, but increases their own attack. Category:Dragon Quest